


Sunshine

by inspiredbythemusic



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [3]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader
Series: Seventeen Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694869
Kudos: 5





	Sunshine

Joshua didn’t know your name, but he knew your smile reminded him of sunshine. He only recognized you from the park, where you often set up a small table and tent and offered to paint children’s faces. 

He lost count of how many times he considered joining the line of excited kids just because he was so eager for the chance to talk to you. But he wasn’t sure that walking up to you and asking you to paint a sunflower on his face was really the first impression he wanted to make, so he always eventually slinked away from your tent and carried on with his day. 

But today he was determined to meet you, even if he did have to embarrass himself a bit. However, when he walked to the park, he was surprised to find that your tent wasn’t there. A distressed look around revealed that you were there, sitting on a bench, and sketching into a book with little interest in your surroundings. 

When Joshua approached, his warm greeting about to roll off his tongue, he was shocked to notice tears falling from your eyes and onto the page below. Maybe this wasn’t the best time to meet you, Joshua realized, but what if you were waiting for somebody to comfort you? Joshua weighed the options before deciding that you definitely deserved a kind gesture. 

Thankfully you were too immersed in your art to notice Joshua run toward the nearby flower shop. But even once he purchased the yellow flowers, he wasn’t sure what to say to you. Standing before you with the flowers in hand, he decided on smiling softly, and asking, “Are you okay?’

You jumped at the sound of his voice. Initially too shocked to think of an answer, you eventually replied, “I will be. Thanks for asking.”

As he gave you the flowers, he said, “You’ll be here again sometime, right?”

“Yeah, I—” you stuttered because tears gathered in your eyes again as you accepted the gift. “I usually paint for kids here, but I just didn’t feel well enough today.”

“Hey, it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it,” Joshua said softly. “I’ll come back tomorrow, and I hope you’re smiling again… what’s your name?”

“I’m Y/N.”

“I’m Joshua.” He bowed respectfully and turned, presumably to walk away. But with one more glance at you, he said, “Really, please try to smile.”

Joshua walked away grinning because he finally knew your name. And today, he went about his responsibilities hoping that regardless of whatever made you sad, you would feel happy again soon. 

Meanwhile, you delicately opened the small note attached to the flowers and couldn’t help but smile as you read:

_“Please don’t cry. But if you really have to, make sure you don’t forget you fill the world with sunshine!”_


End file.
